Compound B3
Compound B3 Compound B3, also known as SuperProl (comerical) is a complex Prostaglandin that was developed to enable breast enhancement in female anthro species. It is influencal over a large number of functions with over 300 actions of PRL having been reported in various test subjects. Compound B3 reacts to physical stimulation such as nursing or massging of the mammal gland, accelerating it's expansional effects greatly. It was developed by Dr. Heros Sooniecher in 1932 as a means of non-sugical enlargement of mammal glands and was originally intended to fix cosmetical errors, but has since become a valued substitute for surgical breast augemntation. Between 1932 and 1939 is was marketed as SuperProl in Germany and Austria and, in later stages, exported to the United Kindom, France and parts of Slovenia and Russia. In 1940 an improved version was developed and Compound B3 was discontinued. Effects Compund B3 has a wide range of effects. It stimulates the mammary glands to produce milk and causes an increase in fatty tissue conentration by creating small spasms of the muscle tissues (flutter-effect). It lowers the levels of the hormone progesterone, a scenario usually present at the end of pregnancy, and enhances the blood flow to the breast tissue. These effects are noticable as the breasts rise their temperature considerably. Reports of nipple and areoal errection that lasts for up to 24 hours have been reported, most likely due to the flutter-effect caused by Compound B3. The results of Compound B3 are a gradual growth of the breasts with increases around 30% of the original volume per dose. Since Compound B3 is not able to cause the growth of any cells other then mammal gland fat tissue, overdosing can cause strain of the skin and, in extreme case, mutilation of breasts. As a safety measure Compound B3 is very unstable and becomes inactive as soon as it's environment exceeds ideal temperatures of around 35-36°C. Biochemistry Compund B3 like all Prostaglandins is naturally found in most tissues and organs, produced by most nucleated cells, albeit in an inactive state. It is synthesized from EFAs (Essential fatty Acids) and utilizes inactive enzymes in it's structure that regulate the growth of fatty tissues. An intermediate arachidonic acid is created from diacylglycerol using phospholipase-A2, which is then brought to the cyclooxygenase pathway to form Prostaglandin. The cyclooxygenase pathway produces thromboxane, prostacyclin and prostaglandin D, E and F. Alternatively, the lipoxygenase enzyme pathway is active in leukocytes and in macrophages and synthesizes leukotrienes. Using the Ubiquitin method, the stimulation activates numerous enzymes causing a major mutation of the cell structure, allowing for a rapid developement of new tissue. Reputation Due to many failures and general instability of the global market in World War II, Compound B3 was discontinued on January 12th, 1940. After the development of Compound B3_2 which underwent a longer development stage until 1968 when it was released in the USA under the same name (SuperProl - The original!), and in 2000 re-branded as "BustBooster". It featured a larger expansion rate, was more stable and was able to grow skin tissue along with fat cells, allowing for (theoretically) unlimited expansion.